Taken Role
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: Pharos' role is taken, but by who? The Arisatos are trying to find out the cause and the reason for it. Will they succeed with Pharos' help? Or will they lose to the darkness? Or is it something else... like befriending it?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona~ XD**

**3: Hello, guys~ 3 is here, typing her first persona fict! X3**

**Please tell me on what you think of 3's story~ Just no flames or 3 will reply with sarcasm~ :3**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Prologue<strong>_

**No One's POV**

It was just a typical and normal day for SEES... Going to school... Killing shadows in Tartarus... And other random things... Very normal...

Until Midnight came...

**(Midnight, in Minato's room)**

"Hello."

The leader of SEES woke up to see the mysterious boy whom he befriended, Pharos, sitting at his chair.

"What do you want, Pharos..?" He asked sleepily. The boy smiled at him.

"I want to join SEES." he said. "Oh. Sure..." was the leader's reply.

...

"Wait, WHAT?!" Minato jumped up from his bed suddenly. He stared at the boy. "You. Want to join. SEES?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Why? Am I not allowed to do so?" he asked as he tilted his head.

His door opened.

"Onii-chan... What's with the sudden outburst..?" Minako asked sleepily. Well... she has sharp ears after all... She could hear her brother's voice from 15 meters away!

After a while, she noticed that Pharos was there. "Oh. Pharos, how are you doing?" she asked with a smile which he returned. "Fine, how are you?" "Fine as well."

Minato was still in shock of the boy's request until his sister waved a hand in front of him. "What's wrong, nii-chan?"

Pharos frowned. "Is my request really that unacceptable..?" Minato shook his head. "N-No... It's just..."

Minako felt confused. "What request?" Minato stared at her. "He wants to join SEES..."

...

"LET HIM JOIN!" she cheered. "What's wrong with him joining? It'll be awesome!" she continued. "N-No... Problem is... Wouldn't they be suspicious of him..?" he said.

"Oh. You're right." his sister frowned. She hadn't thought of that.

Pharos smiled. "Don't worry. I'll make it so that they will think that I'm a student in Gekkoukan." The twins stared at him.

"How?" they asked at the same time. "It's a secret." he said while smiling. "... Okay...?" This person can do wonders...

The younger Arisato yawned. "I better go and sleep... Night!" she said before leaving.

After she finally left, Minato asked the thing that was in his mind for a while.

"So... What's with the sudden request? Something must have happened." he said. Pharos went back to sad mode.(?)

"Someone took my role. I can no longer remember what I should do or even retrieve my memories." he said. Minato froze. "By who?" he asked.

"I do not know... But it happened, and tomorrow, I will become a normal human." Pharos smiled again. "It is both fortunate and unfortunate at the same time. I cannot remember about my memories I haven't gotten anymore, but by this, I can help you both."

Minato does not know how to react to this information. Someone took Pharos' role? How come?

"Say... Do you have a persona..?" he asked. "Persona? Oh. Yes, I can. However, I do not know what my persona is." Pharos explained.

'_So he DOES have one... Probably from the Death Arcana... Alice? Nah... The Reaper? No way... That's not a persona... Thanatos..?_' he paused. _'Nah... That's kind of __unlikely... So what is it..?' _he thought. Then he noticed something.

"Pharos, what's your age?" "My age? Hm... How old is the world?" Pharos asked back. "What does my age have to do with joining SEES?" he tilted his head.

"You see... You'll be going to our school right?" He nodded. "Your class depends on your age, but your age is..." Minato paled. Pharos got a lightbulb on top of his head.

"Oh, I see! You meant the human age, did you? I am 14." he said. "So you're going to be junior..." Pharos nodded.

"Hm... My time to stay like what I am now is almost gone, I must bid you farewell till tomorrow. You'll see me outside the school." And with that, he was gone.

Minato sighed. "This will be troublesome..."

* * *

><p><strong>3: Prologue done! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD<strong>

**I'm gonna write some chapters on my other stories too, so I'll try to update them equally :D**

**I'm really sorry if I'll take a long time updating this... And hopefully this story isn't that bad... T^T**

**I also apologize if there are any grammar errors... QwQ**

**Thanks for reading~ X3**


	2. Joining SEES & 2 New Students

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Persona Series! **

**3: Alright! 3 is baaaack~ XDDDDDDD**

**Sorry for not updating this in a long time... QwQ**

**As an apology, here's an extra long chapter for you guys! :D**

**On to the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Minato's POV<strong>

School's already done for the day. I didn't even see Pharos this morning... Hm... Maybe I will soon.

The others already had somethings to do, so I walked home with Minako and Junpei.

"-And I WON! You saw it, didn't you, buddy?" Junpei asked me. "Yeah, sure." Truthfully, I wasn't listening to what he was saying.

"... You weren't listening, were you?" Yup.

All of a sudden, Minako stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong, Mina-tan?" Junpei asked her. "He's here." she said with a smile on her face as if she had just reunited with a close friend after a month.

Curious, I looked at where she was looking and saw a familiar dark blue haired boy wearing our school uniform.

He looked at us and smiled. "Good afternoon, Minato, Minako." he greeted.

Junpei asked, "You guys know him?" "Yeah." I answered.

"Where have you been? I didn't see you this morning." I said.

"You see, I was having some... problems on the way here and have just arrived." he explained.

Pharos looked at us before observing the surroundings. All of the students were already on their way home, some taking a glance at him since they have never seen him around.

He chuckled. "It seems that I came here too late. I apologize." I shook my head. "That's alright. Tomorrow's still another day of school anyways."

"So... You're a new student here, aren't you?" Junpei asked as they walked home. "Yes. Although I am actually a junior." Pharos replied, still wearing his usual smile on his face.

"Heh. So that means that I'm your senpai now!" Junpei exclaimed, grinning. Pharos smiled at him. "It's nice to meet you, senpai." "You too, uhhh... What's your name?" he asked.

"Well, Junpei, this is Pharos. Pharos, this is Junpei." Minako introduced them.

"Your name is quite strange, Pharos, but cool!" Junpei complimented. "Thank you." The dark blue-haired boy replied.

"By the way, Minato, Mina-tan, why is he following us?" Junpei asked, whispering. "He's going to join us, Junpei." Minako explained with a smile.

"Woah, what? He has the potential too?!" he exclaimed in surprise. "You could say that." I told him.

"Sweet! A new member! Too bad he isn't a girl though..." A slap landed on his face. "Ouw! Hey, what gives?!" "Idiot." I muttered, walking away.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back. Hm? You seem to have brought a friend." Mitsuru said.<p>

Junpei yelled, "Hey, guys! Check this out! We have a new member!"

"Oh? So he has the potential?" Mitsuru questioned. Pharos nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Very well. We'll provide a room for you at the second floor."

The door opened.

"I'm back. Huh? Who's he?" Yukari asked with a question mark on top of her head.

"I'll announce it once everyone arrives." Mitsuru said. "Oh. Alright."

Slowly, but surely, the others returned to the dorm.

"I'm sure you're all curious. This is Pharos Kuroshi**(Minako made it up)**. He would be joining SEES from now on." Mitsuru announced.

"Join SEES? Does he have a Persona?" Akihiko asked, curious.

"It seems so. The Arisatos brought him here." she replied.

"Really?" Fuuka asked, surprised that the twins would bring someone into the group. "Yes."

"Don't worry, I will do my best." Pharos said with a smile.

"He seems suspicious..." Yukari whispered to Junpei. "Really? I didn't notice." He replied. Yukari rolled her eyes. "That's because you never notice anything." "Don't be so mean, Yuka-tan!"

"By the way, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. They are Akihiko Sanada, Yukari Takeba, and Fuuka Yamagishi. I'm sure you're already acquainted with Iori, considering that you arrived here with him as well as the Arisato siblings." Mitsuru introduced them.

Pharos tilted his head in confusion. "Iori?" "It's Junpei's surname." I told him. "I see."

"Alright. We will go to Tartarus tonight." Mitsuru announced out of the blue.

"Why so sudden, senpai?" Fuuka asked. "I would like to see how he would fight, though." Akihiko said.

"Yes, that's why. Are you okay with that?" Mitsuru asked him, which he answered with a nod.

'_Hm... I wonder what his Persona is..._' I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

"Here's your Evoker." Mitsuru gave him the strange gun. "Thank you." he thanked her, smiling graciously.

"Do you know how to use it?" Junpei asked the kouhai. "Yes. This is how you use it, isn't it?" Pharos lifted the gun to point at his temples. "Yeah, but you could actually shoot anywhere as long as it's at your head." Pharos tilted his head again. "Why the head?" Junpei shrugged. "Dunno. It just works like that." The boy nodded in understanding. "I see. Thanks for teaching me, senpai."

Junpei grinned. "Hehe, no need to thank me." Looks like he's having fun teaching his junior.

"Ready?" Minato asked them. They all nodded before entering the entrance simultaneously.

"Good luck!" Fuuka exclaimed.

.

"Oberon, Ziodyne!" Minato exclaimed. A bolt of lightning struck a poor, unsuspecting shadow and killed it in an instant.

"Scathach, Mabufudyne!" Minako exclaimed. Ice struck a lot of the shadows, killing them and missed only one.

"Io, Magarula!" Yukari exclaimed. A harsh wind struck the shadows, killing each one of them and missed two.

"Cleave!" Junpei exclaimed. His persona attacked the shadow, almost killing it, which he solved with a slash of his sword.

While the other SEES members were all busy fighting, which the author is lazy to type, **(#slapped)** A large number of shadows approached Pharos, who was just sitting lazily, doing nothing.

"Hey, watch out!" Junpei shouted.

Pharos just smiled before standing up, holding the Evoker and pointed it at his temples before muttering a single word calmly. "Persona..."

Glass shards came out of his head and started to form a persona, flying behind him.

"What the..?" Junpei said, in shock. In front of them was a hat-wearing, robotic figure. It was wearing a dark red cloak, a black tuxedo, a black hat, and it was holding a magic stick. It simply looked like a magician.

This surprised Minato. He thought that his persona would be... a gothic, dark, and murderous persona, but this was certainly different from what he had imagined.

_**"Thou art I, and I am thou... From the seas of your soul I cometh... I am Xerxes, the Mad Hatter." **_The persona said with a slightly cheery voice. Pharos looked at his Persona as if he was not suspecting that it would be a cheerful magician of strangely, the Fortune Arcana. It surprises him a lot.

Pharos shrugged before saying, "Xerxes, Myriad Arrows."

Xerxes got his hat and tapped it with his magic stick 3 times. Arrows rained from the sky/ceiling and killed the shadows surrounding him.

After he had done so, the Persona disappeared.

The other members of SEES approached him. "Woah, dude! That's some crazy Persona you have there!" Junpei commented. "Thank you, Junpei-senpai." Pharos replied with a smile.

"Impressive indeed. However, we should return to the dorm. The Dark Hour is ending soon." Mitsuru said. "Sure, senpai." Yukari said.

* * *

><p>On the way back to the dorm, the twins and Pharos were walking behind the team.<p>

"I wasn't expecting that to happen." Pharos suddenly said. "Expecting what? Your Persona?" Minato asked. The Fortune Persona user nodded. "I was actually expecting for one from the Death Arcana to appear." he said.

Minako blinked in surprise. "So then it's not? What arcana is it?" she asked. "The Fortune Arcana." Pharos answered. "Fortune? How come?" Minato said.

"I'm not sure... I wondered why myself." he replied sadly. "That's alright. We'll find it out soon." comforted Minato, giving him a pat on his shoulder. Pharos smiled. "Thank you."

An ominous wind blew, causing Yukari to shiver. "Uh... Guys? I don't feel so good..." she told them quietly. "Oooooooh. Is Yuka-tan scared of some little breeze?" Junpei teased, grinning. "Shut up, Stupei!" she retorted angrily.

"Takeba's right, Iori. I don't think it would be wise to stay here. Even I feel like something bad is going to happen..." Mitsuru said. "Now that you mention it..." The cap-wearing member scratched his head. "It does feel kind of creepy..." he continued.

Without them knowing, a silhouette was watching them from the top of a building with silver, lifeless eyes.

Pharos felt a strange presence and looked at where the silhouette once was.

"Pharos? We're going to leave you behind if you don't hurry." Minato called.

"I'm coming!" he replied a bit loudly. "What was that..? Is it just me?" he muttered to himself before laughing a little. "Must be." he said quietly, chasing his teammates.

"By the way, you'll need to choose a weapon later." Minato pointed out. "You need a weapon too?"

...

As they were leaving, the silhouette appeared again, watching them as another wind blew.

* * *

><p>A girl with silver-white hair tied into a pony-tail and golden eyes wearing the Gekkoukan School uniform knocked on a door.<p>

**Knock Knock**

... Still no reply.

The girl twitched for the millionth time that day. "HURRY UP BEFORE I KNOCK THIS DOOR DOWN!" she yelled in frustration.

In an instant, the door opened and out came a messy, black-haired boy with red-colored eyes who is wearing the school uniform as well.

"Geez... Couldn't you just wait for a couple of minutes?" he asked, pouting.

Again, the girl twitched. "Are you kidding me...? I'VE BEEN WAITING OUT HERE FOR FREAKING 15 MINUTES EVER SINCE YOU SAID 5 MORE MINUTES!" The boy chuckled lightly. "Sorry for that then."

The girl crossed her arms. "Whatever... But I'm so blaming you if we got late!" "As you wish, my lady." he replied, smiling.

"... Shut up before I slap you." "Kay."

* * *

><p>Their walk to school was pretty peaceful, yet it was comfortable for the both of them. They shared a couple of sentences before going into silence again, listening to the sounds of nature like the chirping of birds and the rustling of leaves.<p>

As they reached the school gate, a few of the students were whispering to each other, probably talking about them. After all, it isn't everyday that you get to see a pair of students, a girl and a boy, walking together holding hands. ... No, they're not dating.

Entering the school, they immediately tried to find the faculty office. After walking around the building for a few minutes(they literally explored the school), they found a door and knocked.

Ms. Toriumi opened the door and saw the two of them outside. "Oh? Are you the new transfer students?" The boy nodded, his hands on his pockets. "Come in." she invited them, closing the door after they entered the office.

The composition teacher opened her drawer and took out some papers.

"It seems that you're both in the same class, in 2-E. Your homeroom teacher would be Mr. Ekoda, you'll meet him later. Oh, welcome to Gekkoukan High. I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach composition." Ms. Toriumi told them.

"Nice to meet you, miss." The girl said with a bow. "We're pleased to meet you." The boy said with a bow as well.

The teacher chuckled before speaking, "I'm glad we have such polite students like you here. Now you better leave, homeroom is going to start soon. Good luck for the both of you."

The two of them thanked the teacher before leaving the office. The black-haired boy closed the door slowly before letting out a relieved sigh as they left for their class.

"Aaaaah~ That was really stressful..." he complained. "Still not used to it?" The golden-eyed girl questioned. He waved a hand. "You know me, I hate formalities..." The girl rolled her eyes. "So the type of speaking I usually do isn't formal?" "Naah... Since when do you speak in a formal way?" he asked back. "When do you think I did?" "Nevaaaaaa!" he replied energetically.

She shrugged. "Up to you, then." He pouted. "That's not even an answer." "You think I care?" she replied. The boy shook his head. "Tsundere..." he muttered. The girl just ignored him as she walked to their classroom and knocked on the door.

Mr. Ekoda opened the door. "Finally. Do you know just how long we've been waiting for you two to come?" he said in an annoyed tone. "Just come in."

As soon as they stepped inside the classroom, murmurs began to erupt from the classmates.

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed along the hallway as a pair of silver eyes walked towards a door. The door glowed in an eerie, purple light and opened by itself as if by a strange power.<p>

The silhouette stepped inside to meet a hooded figure waiting for it. The figure turned around, its face turned into a grin.

"There you are."

* * *

><p><strong>3: Cliffhangeeer! XDDDDDDDDDD<strong>

**All OCs: NOT YOUR CLIFFHANGERS AGAIN! QWQ**

**3: Bear with 3 doing cliffhangers, cuz 3 just loves doing them :3**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
